To Love Again: Green Flames
by Pineapples2daMAX
Summary: Nothing will be the same. Everyone's against her. She's stressed out and at times, feels like she should just give up. Everyone always dies around her, and it feels likes she's falling in on herself. But she has to stay strong,that was her promise when she wore the golden R and then the Blue bird that makes villians tremble. But she wonders.. Fem!Nightwing. YJ/TT x-over (slight)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own this awesome tv show that doesn't deserve to be cancelled, DC and Cartoon Network does and i think they're complete jerks for putting a teen show on at Satuday morning (-_-)_

_"Yj"- Thoughts_

_"A few paragraphs like this"- Flash Backs_

**_"YJ"-_**_ Zeta Beam_

"Blah"- _Talking_

**_Full Summary: Nothing will be the same. Everyone's against her. She's stressed out and at times, feels like she should just give up. Everyone always dies around her, and it feels likes she's falling in on herself. But she has to stay strong,that was her promise when she wore the golden R and then the Blue bird that makes villians tremble. But still she wonders...is it worth it? Was Jason, Tula, her first love, the lost of her friends trust, really worth it? "God, Koriand'r, where are you when I needs you most?" Fem!Nightwing. YJ/TT x-over (slight)_**

* * *

_ The man hid behind the brick wall, holding the sack of money to his chest and closed his eyes, not opening them until he could hear the sirens no longer. Smirking, he pulled his beanie down a little more and headed down the alley. Hearing a cackle, the criminal stopped what he was doing and got into a defensive stance. A shadow rushed passed and the man started to sweat. Suddenly something jumped down right in front of him. The man dropped the bag of money, utterly frightened._

_"Please! Don't hurt me!" he pleaded. The other tsked._

_"You should have thought of the consequences before you committed the crime" a young, feminine voice proclaimed. She took even steps as she walking into the light of a street lamp. A teenage girl, only the age of fifteen, was cladded in green tights, a red short skirt, a green short sleeved shirt, and a red Kevlar vest. Her short wavy hair blew in the cold November air as her golden R symbol shined in the light._

_"Hey, this isn't your city. I thought you worked with-" the man was cut short by the sudden chill he to from her icy glare._

_"I work alone now." She quickly knocked him out and eft to patrol more her new city._

_xYJx_

_**~Tuesday, August 23, 2017 5:10 p.m~**_

The nineteen year old quickly typed on her computer, clicking multiple windows in order to get her job done fast. Now to anyone ordinary, you would think a regular nineteen year old girl was speeding away on her small laptop to get her English report done in the next few minutes before her college class starts. But that's for ordinary girls and this is not the case here. Dressed in her vigilante attire, Nightwing typed on her holographic computer in the newly restored Cave. Her team (though she wasn't sure if it was even _her_ team anymore) was sent on an undercover mission in Poland assigned by Batman, since they didn't seem to listen to her anymore. Not that she blamed them. This caused her to stop her work process for a moment.

Ever since the end of the invasion and the Team finding out her plan, there has been nothing but animosity towards her, especially from the original team members. Hell, Zatanna almost killed her on the spot, if the Justice League wasn't there to stop her. The only reason they didn't take away her status as leader of the Team was because they knew no one else but a bat was capable of that type of leadership. Everyone had voted for Batgirl to take control but they then reasoned that Nightwing was the first ever sidekick, was a founding ,member of the Team and had the most exprience that most of them combined. So she was able to stay by default. But that didn't make things easier on her.

Wally wasn't talking to her. The League was disappointed in her. Her team couldn't even look or act civilized towards her. And she deserved it. She knew what would happen when she first thought of the plan. She knew that things would never be the same (never _have_ been after Tula and Jay-the _second_ Robin died) but if that was the price she had to pay for the survival of humanity, she would carry the blame, the hateful glares, the not-so-quiet name calling, all for the thought of one thing. _I did it. We're alive._

Nobody was on her side, well nobody but Beast Boy. She smiled at that. He was the only member of the new team that she has known the longest (besides Robin, he was her brother). He understood her and knew why she had to do this, as she had did it before once upon a time. Thinking back to the Titan days suddenly reminded her of the task before her.

After hearing of the security breach in Titans East, she immediately put together a new, better software for all the Titans bases. She wasn't exactly done yet but-

_**"Cyborg. T03."**_ -that's why Victor was here.

"Did someone need a Boo-yah!" He annocunced as he walked up to her and stopped with his arms stretched out to his sides. She turned towards her former teammate and smiled. He changed his electronic parts from the original eye catching blue to a more subtle white/gray scheme. He, surprisingly, had gotten taller, now towering over her by a good foot and a half. Happy to see a friendly face, she excepted Cyborg's open arms and gave in to the hug.

"Wow Rickie, that's the first time you never hesitated before giving in." The cyborg said now that they ended their embrace. Nightwing tried to smile but it ended up looking like a grimace.

"I-I just...really needed one, Cy. And with everything that's been going on, it seems like you're one of the few who will give them to me." she stated, not looking at him. He looked at her suspiciously, before turning towards one of the holographic screens.

"So what are we looking at?" he question. She explained how she had designed it so it can encirpted pass codes, seventeen firewalls, and if some one did manage to get in, a virus that should wipe ones hard drive in seconds.

"I already talked to Gizmo, and he said that its brilliant, even for him." she told her partner as she thought of the former teenage villian. No matter how immature he is, no one can doubt his technological genius. Though he wasn't as good as she was when she was 13, he is still one of the best.

"How's that little buzzard doing? Everything good with the Honorary Titans?" Victor question, hooking himself up to the main computer so he can add his own tweaks to the system.

"Yea, they haven't been hacked and from what I concluded from my last visit, their teamwork is growing. Jinx and Ravanger are supposed 'besties' while Thunder and Lightning have discovered a new move with their powers." She said as she rearranged some things in her masterpiece. She didn't even jump when she felt Cyborg drag her away from her current project. She place her hands on her hips and faced him.

"Yes?" she questioned. Cyborg just looked down at her and frowned.

"You've lost weight." he said, eye giving her the up down to prove is point. Nightwing let out an aggravated sigh.

"With everybody coming at my neck, Victor, maintaining my current diet is not at the top of my priority list." she stated as she made to turn away. Cyborg grabbed her forearm before she could do so.

"What would he think? If he saw you like this, what would he think?" He questioned, and instantly felt guilty when he saw his 'little sister' give him a sad frown.

"Unless he comes back, we'll never know what he would have thought." and with that she yanked her arm away and left the room, only to bump into Beast Boy. One look in his eyes told her he heard everything. Giving him a sad smile, she rushed passed them (those who had followed: Robin, Wonder Girl, Impluse, Arsenal and Blue Beetle) and headed towards the zeta beams. Beast Boy slowly made his way into the room.

"That was a low blow dude." the Chageling said. The African American sighed.

"Yeah, I realized that but I don't regret it." the two looked at each other before they both encased each other in a hug. Beast Boy pulled back and looked up.

"So...wanna play some video games?_"_

_xYJx_

_"I told you Earthlings to leave me alone. This does not involve you." The alien said. The Kevlar clad girl looked at him with rage in her eyes._

_"Doesn't involve us?! You come from space, destroy most of down town, KISS MEE, and then destroy two stores for no reason?! Not to mention they're other aliens trying to catch you. Tell me again why this shouldn't involve us?" The girl questioned, the other three behind her (a small green boy, a big black male in a sweat shirt, and a pale girl in an indigo cloak) were silent, unsure of what to do._

_"Why do you care if I am caught?" The stranger questioned, still on guard. The black male spoke up this time._

_"We're trying to be nice." the alien male looked confused._

_" 'Nice'? There is no word 'nice' on my plant. The only word closest to it is...weak." He spat out, as if the word 'weak' was a curse._

_"Well nice is nice and we'll stop being nice if you don't tell us what the hell is going down!" The black one replied. The alien dropped its stance and sighed. _

_"Very well. My planet, Tamaran, is in...what you would call an economical and militarily draught. My captors, the Gordanians, made a deal with my planet and are to deliver me to their home planet of the Citadel, where I am to spend the rest of my days." he said, sadness laced in his voice. _

_"As a prisoner?" The green one asked. The orange skinned teen shook his head._

_"As a slave." This seemed to have triggered something in the girl as she walked forward on looked the Tamarian dead in the eye._

_"That settles it. We'll make sure they won't touch you" the alien looked suprised. This made her smile. "You're one of the good guys. We're one of the good guys too." she looked back that the ragtag team. "I guess. But we're just starting out and we could use another hand. Thats Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg. And then there's me. Hi, my name's Robin." she extended her hand to the alien. He tentively took it._

_"Hello, I am the prince of Tamaran. My name is Koriand'r, but in your language the closest thing to that is...Starbolt."_

_"Well Starbolt, let's go kick some Gordanian ass!"_

* * *

_Hoped you liked it. This has been on my mind for a while (a week) and since I'm sick, I was all lik "Eh, what the hay!" and this was born. Review ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I dont own anything vause if i did, their woud be a movie and a third season to wrap up the plot, not just two stinking episodes. enjoy!**_

* * *

_**~Tuesday, August 23, 2017 5:20 p.m~**_

"Um, not to be rude but...who are you?" Robin asked as he watched his green skin friend have a bromance with the African American cyborg. Beast Boy quickly turned around, and granted them a smile they haven't seen that bright in a while.

"Guys! This is Cyborg! We were teammates before I joined the Team!" he said happily. The others still looked confused, though Cassie looked like she was thinking .

"So he was apart of the Doom Patrol?" Jaime questioned. It was Cyborg's turn to look confuse.

"What? No, we were on~"

"The Teen Titans! I though I remembered you from somewhere!" Cassie announce, looking satisfied that she answered correct when the older male nodded.

"Yea! Hey," Beast Boy cuffed his hands around his eyes and looked around the room. "Where's Rae?"

"Oo, oo is she here too?! Can we meet her?" Cassie asked excitedly. The older male barked out a bemused laugh.

"As much as she wants, she's not here guys. She's somewhere down the coast handling some Titan trouble. Which is exactly why I'm here. Nightwing ordered a complete update on all the security software for all the bases." Cyborg explained, turning back to the holographic computer screens. Though he didn't miss the mixed emotions he got from the teens. Beat Boy looked unsettled by their reactions and quickly spoke up.

"Go on guys, I'll meet up with you in a few. I'm gonna catch up with Cyborg for a while, okay?" his friends nodded and left, grumbling under their breath. The changeling sighed.

"God, what's their problem?" Cyborg grumbled as he slides his mechanical fingers across the screen.

"Their still pissed off at Wing for hiding that fact that she had an entire plan going on during the invasion." Beast Boy said. "Though I don't see why. She _did_ save the world, which is, like you know, her thing." he finished. Beast Boy jumped when Victor slammed his hand down on the desk next to the computer monitor.

"Can't they see how much this whole thing has taken a toll on her! She's practically killing herself, not eating cause she's so full of self guilt! How blinded can they be?" he yelled. Beast Boy gave him a sad smile.

"You can't blame them. I mean we did the same thing to her when we found out she was doubling as Red X to get to Slade, and then again when she joined Slade in order to save us, not even thinking of herself and what could have happened." The green boy said melancholicly. Cyborg sighed before he walked up to his former teammate and ruffled his hair.

"You've matured, you know that? This is to much for a fourteen year old to handle." he said. Beast Boy scoffed.

"Imagine how Nightwing must feel."

X

**_~5:28 p.m~_**

"I can't believe she hid yet _another_ thing from us!" Arsenal yelled

"She didn't exactly hide it from us, hermano. I mean the Teen Titans are a pretty public group, so it was just the lack of us not realizing it. Plus you were on ice during those years. And why does this surprise you?" Blue Beetle stated as he went to grab a soda from the fridge.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Robin whispered, feeling betrayed. He knew that Jason knew, but his older brother never told him what happened in those short days away from home.

_'Just met big sis for some words of guidance.'_ he had said, and nothing more.

"Tell you what? About her Titan days or that she is still leading them?" Impluse questioned around a mouthful, of Cheese Whizzes. Robin growled.

"Why doesn't she tell me anything?!" the bird yelled.

"Cause there was no reason for you to know." a female voice said. Suddenly there was a chill in the room as everyone whipped their heads to the uninvited guest. A hooded young woman in a long-sleeved black leotard and a purple cloak stood by the zeta beams. She walked towards the teens, her chalky white legs standing out on the dark tiled floor. Arsenal fired up his arm and was about to shoot until Cassie yelled at him.

"Wait! She's a good guy!" Blue turned towards her.

"How do you know so much about them?" He questioned. She shrugged.

"I used to live in California."

"Who is she?" Arsenal asked.

"I'm Raven." the hooded figure (who had an amazing figure) answered, sounding bored.

"Cyborg said you were handling Titans trouble." Robin said suspiciously.

"Obviously, I've taken care of it. Now if you'd please move, I'd like to end this conversation." Raven stated as she stalked down the hall, heading to where the Team members had just been.

"Soo not crash, dude."

X

_**~6:15 p.m~**_

Nightwing, now in a sports bra and gym shorts but still in her mask, pounded on the punching bag, throwing kicks every now and then.

" 'You've lost weight.' Ha, like I can eat with so much on my plate already." she muttered as she round-house kicked it.  
"He doesn't have to run a company," Punch. "doesn't have to work in Bludhaven," Punch. "lead a team who hates him," Sidekick. "have people watch his everymove (stupid Justice League)," Underkick. Punch. "Consult for the lazy ass police department," Punch. Kick. Kick."go to grad school and be made fun of for being smarter," Punch. Punch. "be flirted with," Punch. Punch. Kick. "and ignored by the only friends she has!" And with one ast kick to the center. the gym equipment exploded. She growled in anger. "Or have to by a new punching bag!"

"Then don't do those things. Just relax." Raven said as she glided into the gym, taking off her cloak in the process. She placed it on the side and got into a fighting stance, combat boots squeaking on the waxed floor. Nightwing smirked dryly.

"A bat relax? You're asking too much." She made the first move, aiming a high punch which Raven blocked.

"Then don't be a bat, be you." Raven threw a left right combo but Nightwing quickly bounced back, and swept Raven's feet under her. "Did you really just do that?" Raven asked as she floated a few feet back. Her friend chuckled.

"I'm running on low steam, give me a break." The two went on like this for a good hour until Nightwing's body rebelled against her and collapsed on the floor. Raven rushed over to her, worry showing slightly on her face.

"I'm fine...just..give me a minute." Nightwing breathed out, huffing in and out shallow breaths. Raven helped her up and to the bench, laying the girl down gently. She was still breathing hard.

"You over worked your body." Silence. "This the worst punishment you've ever given yourself." Raven said as she used her powers to take away some of the strain in Nightwing's muscles.

"I put them in danger."

"To save the world."

"And your team." Cyborg said as he approached the two females, Beast Boy riding piggy back. Nightwing smiled at the scene and sat up, much to Raven's disapproval.

"Hey Gar, what have you and Cy been up to?" she said as the green Changling raced over and sat next to her, while she cleaned her sweat off with a towel.

"We finished the security system and it works great." he said with glee, but then his face turned sour. "But then that little squeaky voiced troll popped up on the web cam and started calling me names! Nerve of that weasel!" they all laughed.

"Don't worry BB, I'm sure if Gizmo was here you would've let him have it." Cy exclaimed. Raven scoffed.

"Yea, he would've turned into a dog and yourinated all over his electronics. That would teach him." Rae said sarcastically gaining more laughter. Beast Boy turned to Cyborg.

"Hey Cy, think we can play some video games now?" he asked hopefully. Nightwing placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry B, but it's past curfew and you need to hit the hay." his leader said. Garfield whined and turned his head into a horse.

"I don't want to hit the hay." Nightwing gave him the look and he turned into a kitten. "Noted, I'll hit the hay." he whimpered as he skippered back to his room. Nightwing gave a bittersweet smile.

"I bet Kori wouldn't know what that meant." she said as she stretched, still looked to where Beast Boy was. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Raven.

"It wasn't your fault, no one could have known." she said wisely.

"But I was the leader I should have known." there was a little bit of silence before Nightwing clapped her hands together and stood up. "Well! This was refreshing! You guys should come over more often! Maybe teach the team some moves!" she said, sliding a happy mask on to hide her pain. The others weren't to happy.

"I don't like them." Raven said simply as she walked forward to collect her cloak. "I can feel them sending intense waves of frustration and rage towards you. I've had to say my mantra several times ever since I steped in and heard them bad mouthing you in the kitchen."

"Yeah, I don't appreciate how those sidekicks treat you."

"Hey, I was on of those 'sidekicks' before I created the Titans." Cy placed a hand on her shoulder and looked deeply in the whites of the the birds mask.

"You know theres always a place for you on _your_ team right? The Titans miss you." Nightwing smiled.

"I know and I have to schedule in more time to have check ups on each and every one of them. But I have duties here, not matter how much the Team doesn't want my assistance. Besides if I don't protect Bludhaven, who will?" Cyborg sighed, knowing this was a losing battle.

"Alright, but please, take care of yourself. I saw you almost pass out in here." Nihtwing lightly laughed.

"I'll try." He smiled.

"That's all I needed to hear." and with that he and Raven exited the gym and the Cave, leaving nothing but the zeta beams to announce their dismissal. Nightwing sighed and looked at the broken punching bag.

"Fuck."

X

**_~8:13 p.m~_**

The two young adults stood by Jump City's zeta beam, on wearing a hoodie and on wearing a cloak. They stared into each other's eyes, seemingly having a private conversation with each other.

"So it's settled. She can't be on her own." the cloaked on said. Hoodie nodded.

"Not unless we want to plan a future funeral. She's running herself in the ground." he said. The cloaked one pulled back her hood, revealing an attractive pale face.

"I already transmitted my transfer papers. I should start on Monday." Cyborg nodded.

"That should be enough time to have all your stuff in your new loft. You sure you don't need help with the heavy lifting?" he questioned, looking down at the five foot six woman. Raven gave him a look.

"Do you rally need to ask?" Black encased a giant trash bin as it floated of the ground, the empath not breaking a sweat. "Besides, if you keep sneaking out like this it might give your fiancé some wrong ideas." Raven said. Victor gave a soft chuckle.

"Raquel knows I could never be unfaithful."

"And Richelle knows the incident wasn't her fault, yet she still blames only herself. The woman perspective is a strange thing Vic, it's not wise to underestimate it." Raven said as she slowly evaporated into the ground. Victor Stone just shook his head has he walked a block down the street, got into his car and made his way home to his so-to-be wife.

* * *

**_A/N: Hoped you liked it! No flash back this chapter but there will be plenty more in the future (hopefully_**).


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, DC and Cartoon Network does._**

* * *

**_~Thursday, August 25, 2017 12:45 p.m~_**

"Are you seriously not talking to me?" Wally asked from across his apartment he shared with his girlfriend, who was currently ignoring him. Said girlfriend glared at him before she turned her revolving chair to face the computer desk, which wasn't facing him. "Oh real mature Artie." he said, rolling his eyes.

Things had been like this for a few months now. At first, it was hardly noticeable but Artemis had picked up on how the red head never spoke about a certain bird or how he would grimace whenever she mentioned said bird. She had only started giving her boyfriend the silent treatment about two months ago when he did something that really pissed her off.

_"Alright see you later, Rickie." Artemis said to her vigilante friend. The recently turned nineteen year old, who was previously smiling, frowned and started to shift in her seat._

_"Yea, so um, later Artie." she muttered not looking at the blonde as she signed of the webcam. Confused, Artemis looked behind her to see Wally glaring at her now blank computer screen._

_"What?"_

_"I don't see why you still talk to her." He said as he made his way into their kitchen. Artemis rolled her eyes._

_"Because she's my friend. Why aren't _you _talking to her." Artemis said as she leaned acrossed their granite island counter, raising an eyebrow._

_"I just haven't gotten around to it." He said as he sipped on some water. The archer crossed her arms._

_"Well if you didn't avoid her like the plague then maybe you'd be able to have a conversation." she didn't jump when Wally slammed his glass down on their dining table, not facing her. _He better be cleaning that water up...

_"We'll I'm sorry I don't want to talk to the person who almost got my girlfriend killed!" Artemis let got an annoyed groan._

_"You're still on that?" She asked. "That was almost a year ago!" _

_"You weren't the one who had to tell your disabled mother that her daughter was gone even though you knew the truth! A year doesn't change the fact that I almost lost you, Artemis!" Wally yelled, still not looking in her direction._

_"Richelle had to tell the whole team I was dead!" the blonde countered. Wally scoffed._

_"That shouldn't have been too hard, it was her plan anyway." He grumbled._

_"You're being ridiculous! I chose to go undercover! I chose to almost die." _

_"It should of been her." he whispered but Artemis still heard him._

_"You don't mean that." she said in disbelief. Wally finally turned to her, looking more serious than he has in a long time._

_"She was dead to me when she blew up the Cave and put the Team's lives at risk."_

Since then, she has given him nothing but the cold shoulder.

"Your one to talk. At least I didn't disown my friend over something stupid." she muttered as she typed up her English paper.

"Your life is not stupid." Wally growled from his place on the couch.

"Neither is Richelle's but you don't really care about that do you?" she shot back. Wally sighed.

"I told you I was sorry about that."

"It doesn't matter since I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"Why should I? She has plenty of men over at her place to comfort her, me saying sorry is nothing compared to what they give her." that comment set Artemis off. She shot out of her seat and ran to their bedroom, Wally hot on her heels. When he reached the doorway, he saw her throwing clothes into a duffle bag. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving, what do you think I'm doing?" she yelled, continuing her task. Wally's eyes widen and he quickly got on the floor.

"Come on babe, don't do anything rash. You're not thinking clearly~"

"Oh believe me, my head is _very_ clear!"

"Well maybe if you'd talk to me for once, we can get this settled!"

"Talk? Everytime we talk, I have to hear you bash my friend six feet under! I'm sick of it, Wally!"

X

**_~12:45~_**

Richelle Grayson-Wayne suddenly stopped walking away from her last class to shiver. Someone must be talking about me, and from what I can tell, not in the good way.

Richelle shook of the weird feeling and continued on her way down the nice stone path to the parking lot, weaving around the much older student body members. Her heels kicked as she tried to appear confident, but her self esteem has taken such a beating lately she wasn't sure how she pulled it off. Her Chanel bag swung as she turned the corner.

She could feel the lingering stares of the people around her, whether it was for her good looks, her social status or her significant age difference. But she knew everyone could tell. She was different from them. Though she took the name calling with stride, because what was she if she wasn't a 'Gypsy' or a 'Circus Freak' or a 'Rich Girl' 'Spoiled Smart Ass goodie goodie'? But when she caught the eyes a few certain someones sitting in the field, she came to a complete hault, her shoulders hunched and she gave a rather pathetic wave. The red head whispered something to the Italian and African American girls and as one, the trio got up and made their leave, not even sparing Richelle a glance. She sighed and continued out of the campus and towards her black BMW.

She drove around until she pulled up to her favorite cafe on the rich side of Gotham. She got out the car and gave her keys to the valet. A waiter smiled at her. "Your regular table, Ms. Wayne?" she nodded. So many people have been calling her by that title that I hardly affected her. The water lead her up the stairs to the top floor, where a lone table sat outside on the balcony. Various staff members nodding to her as one held open her seat and proceed to push it in once she sat down. A plate with a simple sandwich itch the crust cut of, a bowl of mixed berries, another one with melons, with a champagne glass filled apple cider to the side. She smiled to the helpers as they made their way back to the to other customers.

She pulled out her Windows 8 Surface Pro and quickly went over her presentation for the staff meeting she had at five later today. Once she was done with that, she went on to finish her English paper that was due in a month.

"I knew I'd find you here." a male voice said. She looked up to see a handsome man a few years older than her standing next to her table. She sighed, closing her tablet.

"I'm sorry Ms. Wayne, I tried to stop him~" a waitress started but Richelle simply waved her hand in an airy manner.

"It's quite alright, nothing can stop a man with a mission. Hello Grant." Grant smirked as he took of his trench coat and sat down in the chair adjacent to her. The waitress quickly walked away, happy she didn't upset their number one customer.

"Hiya Rickie, how ya been." he said in his New Jersey accent, making quick work on her berries.

"Stressed. What do you want?" she said, taking tiny munches out of her sandwich. Grant smirked.

"Well a little more work would hurt now would it?" he said as he place a beige folder on the table.

"Actually it just might." the Wayne heiress said as she sipped her cider while opening the folder, eyes greeted with the sight of dead woman.

"Refreshing isn't it?" The male said as he reached over to take her melons, only to have his hands slapped away. He pouted but was happy when he was introduced to the other have of her sandwich that was pushed towards him.

"Yes, 'because who doesn't want to look at dead blonde prostitutes over lunch." she said in a bored tone.

"Ah, ah, ah. Sorry Rick, but their not prostitutes, just dressed up to look like me of 'em." he replied, leaning on the table, stomach satisfied. Rickie drained the rest of her cider and placed the glass to the side.

"So we have a serial killer who has a personal grudge against blondes who acted and dressed like prostitutes. Just what I need at the moment." she sighed. Grant ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair, faintly tracing the scar that went down his right eye.

"Mhmm. Pretty little things too, but the work is awfully sloppy so he must be new at the gig." he said. Rochelle ate a few honeydews, swapping pictures for a map. She looked at the locations and put a red dot on all five murders.

"Serial killers try to kill in random places so they don't leave a trail but what they don't know is that their subconsciously making a pattern." She pulled out a ruler from her bag and measured the distance between each dot. "See, each murder is at least two miles apart from each other." She writes that on the side and takes out a green marker, circling around the area.

"So this is where the SOB most likely lives?"

"Mhmm. And this," She took out a black marker and circled a small area inside the green circle and about two inches away from the nearest red dot. "is where the next murder wil mostly take place." she said, putting the papers back in the folder and sliding it towards her detective friend.

"Damn, your good." Grant sighed. Richelle at a few more fruit.

"Eh, I drabble."

"I know. That's why you're gonna drabble yourself into a wig and be the next victim for us." Richelle almost choked at the straight forward statement.

"Imma what?!"

* * *

_**A/N: Wow, two in a row! It's said how I'm doing this instead of other important work but, oh wells! What ya gonna do?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: you already know._

* * *

_Last time on. To Love Again: Green Flames..._  
_The red head whispered something to the Italian and African American girls and as one, the trio got up and made their leave, not even sparing Richelle a glance. _  
_-_  
_"It should of been her." he whispered but Artemis still heard him._  
_"You don't mean that." she said in disbelief. Wally finally turned to her, looking more serious than he has in a long time._  
_"She was dead to me when she blew up the Cave and put the Team's lives at risk."_  
_-_  
_"I know. That's why you're gonna drabble yourself into a wig and be the next victim for us." Richelle almost choked at the straight forward statement._  
_"Imma what?!"_  
_-_  
_"Come on babe, don't do anything rash. You're not thinking clearly~"_  
_"Oh believe me, my head is very clear!"_  
_"Well maybe if you'd talk to me for once, we can get this settled!"_  
_"Talk? Everytime we talk, I have to hear you bash my friend six feet under! I'm sick of it, Wally!"_  
~

_**~Thursday, August 25, 2017 12:46 p.m~**_

"I'm...I'm sorry." Wally said defeated. When Artemis didn't move to get more clothes, he continued. "It's just...i can't believe that she would not only put you and Kal in that position, but also herself. I've known Rickie for a long time, even before the Team was formed. I feel like an older brother to her and to see her in a position like that, so quickly after the death of Tula and Jay...it frustrates me how I couldn't do anything. And then the Team's lives were in danger if anything went wrong..." Artemis' eyes lost their hard edge and she scooted over to her boyfriend, pulling him into a hug.

"We were pushed back into a corner, Wal. There was nothing to do but take action." she said softly. Wally pulled back from the embrace a bit.

"It's not only the plan Artie. When Rickie came back after all those years to lead the Team...it was like something died in her. Sure she had the same drive and she could crack a joke but whenever she thought no one was watching she'd get this...look..." The redhead looked down at his girl. "Something happened near the end of those three years. Something bad. And she just can't let it go, only letting a few in."

"If you feel that way, Baywatch, then there's no need to treat her like that. To make her feel horrible for putting herself in danger. She has so much to do now and she's only nineteen! Everyone has turned their back on her, the last thing she needs is to get that feeling from you." Artemis said, placing a hand on his cheek. Wally's face was blank for a minute before his eyes turned hard and he nodded his head.

"Alright. Let's go." As he got up and pulled out his own duffle, Artemis looked at him confused.

"Go where?" Wally turned around, already finished packing, and knelt to help the blonde.

"To Bludhaven. I owe someone an apology."

X

_**~7:35 p.m~**_

"You owe me. Big time." Richelle stated as she looked at the outfit layed out on Grant's bed.

"I owe you several times over. But don't worry, one of these days I'll pay if off." Grant pulling out a beer and sitting in the Lazyboy in his room.

"The things I do for you." Richelle muttered as pulled on her clothes of and prepared to change. The detective gave out a cat call as Richelle dropped her designer dress and pulled up a plain charcoal skirt. She then buttoned up her white dress shirt, struggling with the top four buttons.

"Well at least it's nice to know I've grown some since I was fifteen." Forgetting the buttons, she pulled on the vest that adorn the 'Gotham Academy' crest. She walked up to the full body mirror on Grant's wall.

Grant whistled as he circled around his female friend. "Damn, don't I love a schoolgirl in a skirt."* Richelle tried to stretch out the vest, but to no avail.

"It feels like I'm sufficating my boobs!" Grant didn't seem to listen.

"And the fact that you're still has slim as you were in your high school years, mhmm the things I could do to a body like yours." he purred as he pulled her hair over her shoulder, reveal the milky texture of her neck. Richelle seemed unfazed by the comment.

"Curse you serial killer for going after school girls!" She yelled to the ceiling. Knowing that whatever god was out there surely wouldn't listen to her, she said down in the bed and pulled on her knee high socks. "Really Grant? How stereotypical can you get?" she said as she placed her tiny feet into the brown loafers. The platinum blonde just shrugged.

"Derek picked them out." The vigilante soon thought of multiple ways to kill his even more perverted partner. "Here yah go, freshly brought from Party City." He handed her a hair net and a shoulder length blonde wig. Rolling her eyes she begrudgingly took the items and placed them on her head. Tilting her head to the side, she sighed.

"I feel like my friend Bette Cain stole my head and gave me hers." she muttered, twirling a cup unruly lock with her pinky. Grant also toyed with her wig.

"If only Halloween came early."

"Didn't I tell you that a disgusting personality is not a costume." Richelle said as she added what little makeup she uses. She pulled on her old blazer grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"Stop staring at my ass and let's go!"

X

**_~8:17 p.m~_**

"Hopefully what our surviving victim said was true about this guy." Grant muttered from his place in the drivers seat.

"I doubt I've seen this many men participate in a stakeout with such vigor." Derek said as he looked as he sat in their Mustang, across the street from where their lead suspect Jack Mckenna was sitting on a bench near a rather depress looking park.

"Are you kidding me? Practically the whole department wanted in on this case when they heard Grayson was gonna be in her old school uniform!" Grant said, binoculars held up to his eyes.

"I don't see what the big deal is. Haven't you seen plenty of school girls during your life?" The dark haired on question, eyes never leaving Mckenna. Meaning he didn't see Grant smirk.

"None that have the body of Richelle Grayson-Wayne. She couldn't even up button her shirt all the way." Derek nearly gave himself whiplash with how fast he turned his head to his partner.

"You saw her in her bra?!"

"Brother, if I had a camera, I would have been satisfied enough to take down my Victoria Secret Swimsuit calendar. The little tease, taking her clothes of in such a sexual manner." Derek groaned at the image.

"Oh Zeus I wish I was there to see such a sight. To see the body of a goddess like Richelle is one you'll never forget." he muttered. Grant grunted.

"And speak of the goddess, here she comes."

Richelle walked down the street, seeing their target out of the corner of her eye. She decided to leave her blazer in the car since it was pretty hot out and it would give off more of her frontal few. She was pretending to look lost, and seeming spotted Jack by chance. Making her way over, she waved her hand.

"Um yea hi! I'm kinda lost! Do you know where the nearest train station is? My cousin texted me we're to go but my battery just died. So could you...ya know." she said with a smile.. Jack, who was wearing a black dress shirt charmed her with a smile, something that made her insides rot.

"Sure! You cut through the park and keep walking to 45th yea see, and then you make a right. Once you reach the Bus Stop Deli, the subway should be clear as day to you." he said, brushing his brown locks back with his right hand. Thick long scar, just like the surviving victim said in her report. She gave the man another smile before crossing the grass and turning the corner.

"We're right on your tail, Richie. The target is in pursuit." she heard Derek said from the communicator in her ear. The female just took a deep breath and continued on her way. She was almost at the subway station when suddenly someone pulled her into the nearby alleyway from behind. She attempted to hit the guy, but she couldn't see. She screamed and shouted like all 'helpless victims' would do, not wanting to give up her cover yet.

He leaned in close to her ear, whispering, "Now how about you be a good girl for daddy and stop making such a scene!" Then he swiftly stabbed something into her neck. She stopped struggling, her limbs feeling like lead. The hell?! She tried to scream but her mouth wasn't listening to her. She could hear Grant and Derek screaming through her communicator but see had lost all sense of time. The last thing she saw was the brick wall of a building before passing out.

* * *

**_A/N: Did this in my free period!_  
*This is the one and only time I wil, thank some one for throwing a pervy comment my way.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: Don't own anything...yet_**

_This is dedicated to the guest that gave this story its first review! Thank you whoever you are!_

* * *

_**~Thursday, August 25, 2017 11:05 p.m~**_

"Ok, up the stairs you go." Derek said in a light tone as he carried Richelle's feet up the stairs of her condominium, Grant carrying her arms. He looked up at his partner. "Aren't people supposed to be heavy when they're knocked out?" Grant grunted.

"Shows how much she's taking care of herself." he said as they finally made it to the top floor and walked to her designated room. Grant unlocked the door...and prompty dropped Richelle's upper body.

"Grant!" Derek yelled as he shuffled inside the house.. But he too dropped the body parts he was carrying.

"Damn, I should move in here!" He turned to Derek. "Ya know, as her personal body guard?" He picked up an expensive looking vase. "You think she would notice if we...ya know...borrowed this?" Derek's eyes widened once more, turning back to the doorway.

"Richelle!" He quickly scoped her up but Grant waved his hand in a careless manner.

"She's so doped up, I bet she hardly felt a thing." he said as he made a beeline for the balcony. "She really is the princess of everything..." he muttered as he took in the breathtaking view, even if it was of Bludhaven. He looked down. "Hey! There's a giant ass pool!" he squinted closer. "And hot babes!"

"Ok, little bird, let's get you in the shower.." he said as he entered the master bedroom, ignoring the platinum blonde.

"This is like the penthouse suite of a master hotel! I think I saw a tennis and track court on the way in!" he heard his partner. He rolled his eyes as he took the oversized sweater off of his friend, blushing when he saw her very developed chest in the more...provocative school uniform.

"She's gonna kill me when she finds out..." he muttered and sweat dropped when he heard the vase shatter and his partner curse. He proceeded to pull down her mini skirt when he noticed a pair of feet behind his own and they were way smaller than Grant's. Thats when he heard the faint sounds of grunting and skin-on-skin.

He quickly spun around and aimed a punch at her face but the woman blocked it with her forearms, a mixture of pain and surprised washed over her face. She got over it and aimed a high kick at his face, but he ducked low and swept her feet under her. The girl, blonde with tan skin of medium height, back flipped. Which, unfortunate for her, was in front of her partner. Grant hit her over the head with the butt of his gun, disorienting her, pushed her (hard) against the wall and handcuffed her. The woman growled.

"Breaking and entering, while assaulting a cop on top of that? Looks like you two are in for a short sentence." He said. Her eyes widen.

"Cops?" she yelled as Grant shoved her in the living room part, Derek right behind him with his gun whipped out.

"Yea, cops. The same cops who will escort you to the Bludhaven Police Department." Derek said, eyes taking in the now knocked over accessories and the handcuffed red head on the floor. Said redhead shook his head.

"Wait you got the wrong idea!" he yelled, looking over at his accomplice as she was thrown do next to it. Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Cause it seems like you and your girlfriend there intruded in on my friends property." he said, both detectives' weapons trained on each one of them.

"Well with the door right open, we thought someone broke in! Especially when we heard some glass break!" The female said. Derek glared at Grant, who just shrugged.

"What?" Grant said innocently. The blonde continued.

"Besides, what cop undresses and unconscious girl?" Wally glared.

"You what?!"

"Hey, there's an explanation behind that. But what I want to know is, why were you here in the first place? This is Bludhaven, if citizens see an open door they look the other way." Grant said, obviously ticked off. The redhead raised an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you rush in if the door to your over paranoid best friend was wide open?"

"You know Richelle?"

"I've known her for years!" He tilted his head behind Derek. "I'm in that picture right there!" Scrunching his eyebrows together, Grant looked behind Derek too. And, as the redhead said, there was a picture of a happy Richelle hugging the guy from behind, arms wrapped around his neck. Sharing a look, the young officers shrugged their shoulders and placed their nine mils. back in their holsters. They soon transported the two from the floor to the gray microfiber couch.

"I'm Head Detective Grant Wilson and this is my partner Derek Troy. Now who. Are. You?" Grant growled out, roughly placing his badge back in its holder.

"I'm Wally West and this is my girlfriend Artemis Crock. Those duffle bags over there," Wally tilted his head to the still opened door. "have clothes in them." Derek, who went to shut the door, quickly inspected them. He gave Grant, who was uncuffing the couple, a thumbs up.

"Now that we're all introduced, what the hell are cops doing in my friends apartment?!" Artemis yelled. Grant sighed and proceeded to tell of the night that they had...

X

{Flash Black}

_"Alright. On the count of three we'll go in. One, two-" _

_The door, broke down and Grant, Derek and there squad had Jack Mckenna at gunpoint._

_"Get away from her Jack." Grant growled out, taking the safety off his gun. Faster than anyone would have thought, Jack made his way behind Richelle with his knife pressed dangerously close to her neck._

_"Detective, you're such a spoilsport. Haven't you heard of knocking? We were kinda in the middle of something." Jack yanked this captive up, causing her to help and glare at him. He places a kiss on her neck. "She was going to be my favorite one yet." he muttered. _

_"We'll probably let you off easy if you let her go, Jack. Just hand her over." It was a bunch of bull and both parties knew it. Five counts of murder don't just disappear. Jack moved a little bit close to the table._

_"Jack, we got the place surrounded. There's nowhere you can run." Derek said, also taking his safety off. Jack moved a little bit closer._

_"Then it won't matter if I add another one to my collection, since your gonna take me in either way." And he moved just a little bit closer, this time reaching out for something. _

_"Jack, I'll give you till the count of three. One~"_

_"There won't be any need for that." And with that he stabbed a long syringe into Richelle neck, dropping her to the floor just in time to give Grant an opening, shooting him in the shoulder. The two partners rushed to their friend while the other officers handcuffed Jack and escorted him out the basement. Grant scooped her up and rushed out the small department store basement, toward the EMT's. They promptly took her away, heading towards the hospital with two detectives following them the whole way._

_X_

**_~11:20 p.m~_**

"Turns out what he injected her was nothing lethal and that as long as someone was here when she woke up, we could take her home." Grant finished, wiping his face in exhaustion. "We'll take her statement tomorrow." He looked towards the two to see their reactions. Artemis, after she fully processed what she heard, ran into the master bedroom. Her boyfriend simply looked at the floor, eyes hard with anger.

"Why? Why does she always put herself in danger? It's like she wants to get killed!" he said in a slow, even tone, trying not to explode with anger.

"If she didn't put herself in danger for justice, then who exactly would Richelle Marie Grayson-Wayne be?" Grant looked to the ceiling. "Damn that's a mouthful." he muttered. He got up and turned to Wally. "She's going to be out for a while, so how 'bout you guys get some sleep. Derek lets go." His partner nodded and they soon left the spacious condo. Artemis came back in, and tiredly sat back down on the couch, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Apparently she doesn't need to be Nightwing to do anything for justice." she muttered, eyes drifting closed. Wally sighed closing his eyes also.

"Either way, one of them will be the death of her." he whispered before he slipped into a restless sleep.

* * *

**_A/N: Hoped you enjoyed! And Everybody loves reviews!_**

_Revamped uniform: halloween-outfits/straight-a-school-girl-costume#i xzz2McevVkwJ_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: You already know what i would do if i owned Young Justice._

_This is for TigerLily1818 because i wasn't going to update if it wasn't for her review...and for the fact that i love almost all her stories! Enjoy!_

* * *

**_~Friday, August 26, 2017 9:10 a.m~_**

Richelle woke up to the sun hitting her face and to her that was not a good sign. It was the sign that told her that it was no longer the wee hours of the morning and that she had overslept. And when you are Richelle Grayson-Wayne you can not afford extra sleep.

Jumping out of her bed, she ran on wobbly legs to her inner shower. Spending at least five minutes in there she races back into the room and starts pulling things out of closets and drawers, a nice work wear dress with a light blue satin-y top with feminine ruffles. The attached skirt belts around the middle to highlight her shape and a cardigan to cover her shoulders if she gets warm. She combs out her hair as she reaches underneath her bed for her Mui Mui black pee toe heels.

Heels on, she springs up and looks at her reflexion in the mirror. She turns her head to the left and sees to tiny red dots in the middle of her neck, as if she had been bitten by Dracula himself.

"They think they can fool me, eh? Think they can send a fake to catch me? Well guess what?" He turned around and walked towards the kidnappe. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, her real placed the knife under her neck. "They will never have a witness to testify."

Shaking her head she grabs a small, thin scarf to cover the puncture marks. Grabbing her bag, Richelle scurries out the bedroom and into the living room. She was halfway to the door when she smelled something. It smelled like...bacon? She slowly turned around and walked into her catalogue worthy kitchen. There was a young man sitting at her table reading a newspaper and a young woman at her stove.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked the two college students.

"Well good morning to you too." Artemis said sarcastically as she placed the pieces of bacon on a plate, where other plates of mouth watering food lay. Wally just flipped to the next page.

"As much as I enjoy your company, I really need to get going. My professor~"  
"Understands why you wont be at class today as do all your other professors." Wally said, not looking up from the newspaper.

"Well then I guess I'll be going to work early~"

"Don't bother, Fox gave you the day off." He replied calmly. As if sensing she was going to say something, he spoke again. "Your detective friends called this morning and said that they don't need your statement or you at the station for another few days." He smirked behind the paper, Artimes tried not to laugh. Richelle growled.

"Well then maybe I'll go to the cave and update~"

"Mal told me you updated all software two weeks ago." Artemis said being her coffee cup. The Wayne heiress let out a defeated sigh, tossing her purse on the living room couch and silently sitting in her seat. She didn't move when Artemis place a plate in front of her and sat gown at the table herself. It was silent and all you could hear was the scarring of plates until Richelle spoke up once more.

"So you know about what happened last night." she asked quitely, though it wasn't really a question for she already knew the answer.

"From the police's point of view, yes." Artemis said looking at her younger friend, who still refused to look at them back. She was silent for a few moments before she asked her next question.

"Why are you here?" she glanced up at Wally before glancing down again. "I don't remember inviting you both over for anything special." Wally sighed and folded the closed newspaper in half. He got up and walked around the large table (too large for a person who lives alone) and knelt nested to her chair, turning it so that it was facing him.

"Listen, Richelle, I'm~"

"Don't say it." she pleaded, finding her lap very interesting. "Don't you dare apologize. Sending Artemis under was my idea and almost getting her killed by Ra's Al Gual was my fault also. I should be apologizing to both~"

"You don't get it do you?" Wally yelled, causing Richelle to look up at him confused. Artemis just slid the paper closer to her and opened it, taking a bite out of her toast. "I wasn't just worried about Artie, Richelle, I was worried about you!" Confusion turned into shock. "All you do is worry about him or care for her or ponder about how the outcome will affect your team! Why don't you worry about yourself Richelle! I was terrified what would happened to you if this didn't work. How the stress would effect you. How the outcome of this would effect you!"

"So...you don't hate me?" she asked with hope in her eye. Wally just gave a breathless laugh.

"How on Earth can I hate the savior of humanity?!" He grabbed her hand and held it tight. "Or my best friend." and then he pulled her into her a hug she did not resist. Artemis smiled at the reunion behind her eggs.

"As much as I love this chick flick moment," She said to her renewed friend. "I can,t stop worrying about my teams." seeing that Wally was about to retort she continued. "But...I can take better care of well being, just to make all the complainers happy." she said with a smile. They both got up and hugged for a second time, but of course something had to ruin this moment.

"Wait...teams? Since when were there two?" Artemis asked suspiously. Wally pulled back and gave her an equally suspiously look. Richelle chuckled nervously.

"I've got some explaining to do don't I?"

X

**_~11:30 a.m~_**

"So wait, lemme get this straight."

"Shoot."

"You started a team of superheros."

"Yep."

"Which lead to the creation of other teams."

"Uh huh."

"With no parental guidance at all."

"Yep."

"And you lead them and the Team!"

"Obivously."

"You're a workaholic."

"And Batman is the Dark Knight." Wally and Artemis groaned. They were sitting on the balcony with drinks, trying to process what they just heard. Richelle just simply drank her tea.

"Not whelmed, not whelmed at all." Artemis said, leaning back into the couch she was sitting on. Richelle swallowed some of her breakfast.

"You asked and I simply gave you answers." She said.

"Well where are the Titans now?" Wally asked. Richelle buttered a biscuit.

"Cyborg's in Steel City, Michigan with his fiancé watching over Titans East. He was here a few days ago to go over the new software after a recent security breach. Bumblebee was apart of the original Titans East but join the Team shortly after. Red Arrow would help the out time to time. Now that sector consists of Temptest, Bushido, Gizmo, Dulla Dent and Trickster, Risk and Jesse Quick." She bit into her biscuit, chewed and swallowed before starting again.

"Raven lives in Jump City, California with her adopted kids. I feel like assigning new members to be stationed at Titans West to give Rae some time off. If there was a Titans North it would be located in the northeast near Canada and Titans South is located in Louisiana so they can cover both Mexico and Florida. All Honorary Titans cover Mid-America." She took a sip of her orange juice.

"Beast Boy, obviously, is under my care until he's eightteen and Starbolt..." She paused and looked up at the sun. "He has returned to his home Tamaran." She was silence for a few seconds before she started again."And that's about it, not including international sectors." She placed her hands on to of her lap and looked at her friends expectingly. "Anything else?"

"You...basically started a superhero revolution, you know that right." Artemis said slowly. Richelle chuckled.

"Funny. Bruce said the same thing to me three years ago."

"This...This is incredible!" Wally jumped up excited.

"Glad you think so..." she drifted off, staring into space for a few moments, nodding her head. "And I'm glad you cleared my schedule!" she said jumping out of her seat and running into her bedroom. The confused couple looked at each other, shrugged and followed.

"I thought you would be mad~" Wally started but the blue eyed girl interrupted him.

"No! This the perfect opportunity!" she kicked of her heels and ran into her bathroom, running back out a minute later as Nightwing. The retired heros blocked her path.

"No superhero business today, remember." Wally said strictly as Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Not superhero business, mentor business!" she exclaimed, easily pushing pass the two and ran to a wall. She slid a small African statue over and the wall slowly revealed an elevator door. Nightwing turned to her semi-shocked (if you were friends with the daughter of a multi-billionaire who just so happens to be the Dark Knight, you wouldn't be that shocked either) friends. "Ever since the invasion has started I have been neglecting the Titans, and with our secret meeting at night for the plan there was no way I could squeeze in physical updates between patrol Bludhaven and Gotham. Now I have the perfect chance to visit at least two of my sectors for a few hours each."

"And we're heading to one of the bases now." Artemis asked.

"That sounds about right. So gear up because we're checking heading to Mid-America."

* * *

**_A/N: Here is the Chapter some of you have been asking for. I promise to update more and reviews are a wonderful encouragement! Ninja_Styles69 says hi! (shes in my class)_**

The clothes she was going to wear as Richelle Grayson-Wayne: (without the space)

W w w . Polyvore this_would_be_perfect_for/set?.embedder=3511035&.svc=pinterest&id=58194004


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: you already know_

**_I changed the last chapter so they govisit the HonoraryTitans in Mid America than Titans East in Steel City._**

_Sorry i haven't updated in awhile but the past few weeks had been hectic. Not to mention i was panicking for one whole week because of high school acceptance letters...but now im happy cuz I'M GOING TO FRANCIS LEWIS! So yea i'll try to update my stories more, but it will mostly be on Thursdays, Fridays, Saturdays, & Sundays ;)_

_ femrobin fan: instead of a cop i made her a consultant for the police department (Like Shawn and Gus from Psych). For now she's working at Wayne Enterprises and does that on the side._

_Oh and this takes place a year after they take down the The Light and the Reach. So that would be two years from the start of season 2...i think... Anyway Enjoy!_

* * *

_"Tigress." a man said from the seat infront of her. Currently they were on a stakeout in a submarine, as the Light suspected that someone was going to invade Manta's base. They had been here for an hour and nothing had happened so far._

_"Yes, Deathstroke." she said as she continued to stare out into the dark sea water. _

_"Did you know that I had an apprentice once." Tigress was fully listening now._

_"No, I didn't."_

_"Well I did, still do but she just doesn't know it yet. Or maybe she does but continues to deny it. She never did listen to reason, even when she was a child."_

_"I never knew you had kids." Tigress said as she casts a quick glance over in the mercenary. Deathstroke chuckled._

_"I have three kids, but she was never one of them. But I can see way you were mistaken. She was a feisty little thing, determination was her power source. But she was a hero at the time when I first caught sight of her, just starting out. This was many years ago." Tigress said nothing. "She was quite amazing, so filled with life and had the drive. From the moment I saw her in the news I knew she would be my apprentice. She had such potential and it would be a shame to waste it on the wrong path. Anyways, a few years after this, she relocated to a different city with a different group of heros. She had improved since the last time I saw her." he said in an even tone._

_"Who is she?" _

_"It doesn't matter. She was smart, physically fit, ambitious – everything I would need to have the perfect apprentice. When I did acquire her, she was reluctant at first. But she did what she needed - what I _wanted_ her to do under the certain circumstances. She listened to my every order, followed my every command. She was my soldier, my Ravager. This ended after a couple of months but a year later she came back to me." Tigress raised an eyebrow under her mask. _

_"That's surely a contradiction, coming back after pledging herself to a life of good." She commented in a calm tone. Deathstroke just gave another chuckle._

_"Apparently her and her team had taken a year off to learn more, expand their minds. She had already been to several teachers around the world but said even if she hated me, she knew I could teach her so much. So that's exactly what I did. _

_I taught her everything she needed to know. We went back to the basics and then moved into territory that she had never entered before. Weapons is what she lacked in. Sure she could use a bow staff marvelously but it was time to use the big boy toys. Guns, knives, how to construct a bomb, torture tactics - I taught them all, especially physical pain as she is excellent under extreme torture. But she soon left then too, going on about self justice. She even took my kids to join her little team. But this did not affect me. I know she will be back and she knows it too, whether I make her or not. I know this as I am always watching."_

_"You keep tabs on your old apprentice, sir?" she questioned. _

_"I have to make sure what is mine is not damaged or tampered with without my consent."_

_"Is she aware of this."_

_"Oh she knows but she doesn't tell her fellow heroes has she likes to handle things on her own. She also knows that whatever I do that there is no stopping it. I will have my Ravager back and that time is very soon."_

X

**_~Friday, August 26, 2017 11:45 a.m~_**

"_This_ is an elevator?" Wally questioned as he looked around the pod. Nightwing smirked.

"Well, this is _my_ elevator," NW explained as she walked in and leaned against the curved wall. She buckled herself in to the straps attached to the surface behind her and when she looked up, she still saw her two friends standing there. "Well, come on, get in!" Slowly the two college students did as they were told.

"So where does this take us?" Artemis questioned as she and Wally tightly strapped themselves in. The other female gave a low chuckle.

"You'll see." And with that she pressed a button and the door slid shut. She quickly turned to them. "But you might want to hold on."

Neither could answer as the pod transporter shot down at an alarming rate. The couple screamed over the wind as they twisted and turned in the tunnel of hell. Before they knew it, they had jolted to a quick stop. No one said a word and all you could hear was heavy breathing and panting. Artemis's eyes were wide and Wally's face was almost as green as his eyes. Nightwing had grinned through it all.

"What, KF? To fast for ya?" The brunette said lightly as she unstrapped her person and went to press the button but was pulled back and met with the panicked eyes of her friends. "What?"

"Please no more! I'm extremely sorry! I was a jerk and I get it! But please don't make me go through that again!" The ginger pleaded. Artemis nodded along.

"Yeah whatever problems you got with Kid Attitude, I totally understand but don't drag me along with it. Like come on! Don't you remember, that time we were on a team together and we promised not to make each endure a high speed transport more than once? Member? You member, member?" Artemis said persuaded quickly. Nightwing just shook her head and went to press the button anyway.

"God what a bunch of babies..." she said as she finally pressed the button.

"NO-" Their cries were cut short as the door slid open. NW shook her head as she exited the pod.

"Stay taught guys, we're already here." The blonde and ginger shared a look before they hastily unbuckled themselves and ran out, the pod closing and leaving nothing but a wall in its wake. No one said a word as they strolled after the younger but more experienced hero. At one point they were approached with a fork in the road. Generally, the two headed towards the one with the sound of chatter.*

"This way." the blue bird said, heading down the more quiet hallway. They quickly changed their course.

"Where are we?" Artemis said as she walked down the new white hallway. Wally nodded.

"Yeah, I don't see any little kids running around-" he ran into NW, who stopped short, and in turn had Artemis run into him. NW slowly turned her head around to face Wally, batglare set in motion.

"They are Titan agents, _not_ 'little kids'." she seethed between her teeth. Wally gulped and nodded quickly. NW gave him the remains of the glare before swiftly turning around and walking even further down the hall, thick midnight curls following her like a veil. Artemis walked ahead of her boyfriend and promptly smacked him in the back of his head on her way. Wally looked shocked but said nothing as he easily caught up to the two heroines. They stopped in front of a large metal door. Nightwing took off her right hand glove and typed into the holographic keypad. A blue beam downloaded their persons and the door opened with a satisfied beep. They soon walked into a large military hangar.

"Whoa." Wally whispered as he took in the multiple flat screen tvs and large computers.

"Welcome to my Bat Cave!" She said. The newcomers eyes took in weaponry, costume tubes, zeta beam transporter and...

"Is that a jet?!" A shocked Artemis asked. Nightwing nodded as she glided a hand over the sleek black jet. The aircraft was outlined in the same blue as Wing's suit.

"Beauty ain't she? I call her the BlueJay. Cy and I built her from scratch." she said with satisfaction.

"And I helped out with the designs!" A female voice said from behind the group. Artemis and Wally jumped and spun around. Standing before them was a beautiful redhead cladded in designer clothes. "Nightwing, I didn't know you were having a party? Who's your friends? Where's the champagne?" she said quickly. The couples mouth had both dropped open but for different reasons – Wally was shocked at her curvy body and Artemis for her social status.

"You're-"

"Guys I would like you to meet my friend Cheyenne Freemont. Chey, these are my friends Kid Flash and Tigress." Nightwing said as she walked up to her designer friend. "I'm taking them to the HT." she said.

"On it." Cheyenne exclaimed as she ran to the computer by zeta beam, typing in the coordinates. Nightwing, KF, and Tigress stepped on the platform. "Bye Wally and Artemis! It was nice to meet you!" the said identities looked shocked.

"How did you-" and with that they were gone.

X

**_~12:11 p.m~_**

"That's not how you play the damn game Courtney!" A teenage girl dressed in a black bodysuit with various pink claw like scratched designs on both side of her ribcage and her calfs. Her usual cat cowl was pulled down. She was currently glaring at a blonde girl dressed in a blue long sleeved crop top with a big white star on her chest and three small one on both her arms. Courtney's red gloved hands were on her hips as she raised an eyebrow behind her blue mask.

"Then explain it better grumpy puss!" She yelled at the other teen. A teenage boy came forward and placed himself in between the two girls, green light shining in the glint of the sun streaming from the large windows.

"Kirtrina, Courtney, calm down. How about we go swimming instead, hmm?" He said with a kind smile, looking down at both girls. It wilted a little as the killing intent increase and was aimed at him.

"Not now Kyle!" they yelled simultaneously. On the couch a girl with pink hair was flipping through a magazine with a boy a few years older, who was also listening to music. In a corner a girl with platinum blonde hair was sharpening her knife while a girl with strawberry blonde hair was painting her nails and talking to the other.

"Ok, how about this one. I can be quick and then I'm deadly, I am a rock, shell and bone medley. If I was made into a man, I'd make people dream, I gather in my millions by ocean, sea and stream. What am I?" She questioned. The other stopped sharpening her knife and looked up before going back to what she was doing.

"Your sand."

"Dammit!" she yelled. She looked down to see she messed up the question mark on her purple coated nail. "Double damn! Andy!" the oldest of them all walked over to the girl.

"Yes?" she simply showed him her nail. "Ahhh." He quickly shrunk down to a good enough size and fixed the problem. "All better?" he asked in a gentle tone. She happily nodded. A scoff was her from behind her.

"I don't think it's appropriate for you to abuse Andy's powers for something so simple and stupid." a lean boy with sandy blond hair said from his meditation position.

"What you say Sparky?" the girl seethed. The boy smirked.

"You heard me girl, simple and stupid just like you." he answered.

"Oh yeah, we'll guess what's about to be black and blue and out of power." she said as she when to pounce but Andy held her back. A more bulky boy who resembled the the blonde one sighed from his station by the refrigerator.

"Brother, it's not nice to provoke our teammates like that." a boy with black wavy hair, reprimanded his older twin brother. Said brother opened his amber eyes to glare into deep blue ones.

"You've taken her side?!"

"I only take the side of justice." he said as he sipped a glass of water. The blond went on to argue with his younger brother and the strawberry blonde girl on his point, with Andy trying to intervene to no avail and the platinum blonde not even trying to stop them. Kyle was still trying to prevent the Courtney and Kitrina from mailing each others eyes out. The boy on the couch pulled his headset off to rest on his shoulders and sighed. He ran a hand through his layered brown hair and sighed.

"Their idiots." he said quietly. The pinkette hmm in agreement.

_**Recognize:**_

_**Nightwing B01**_

_**Tigress B07**_

_**Kid Flash B03**_

Everyones head up at the zeta beam announcement. They all looked at eachother then looked at the mess around the main ops room. Needless to say, everyone was in a frenzy trying to clean up as much stuff as possible. When the heroes did walk into the room, everyone was getting along and spotless.

"KF, I don't see what the big problem is." Their leader said as she walked into the room.

"You installed zeta beams!" He asked while she just chuckled.

"You think I don't anything with the information I acquired from the databases. And it's not like I hacked into the computer, The League gave me full access when I became the leader of the Team. I immediately had Cyborg install these in in all sectors around the world the next day." Before they had entered the tower, NW had but her hair in a tight ponytail then braided it and put it in a bun. She turned towards her team and chuckled at their shocked reactions.

"Guys close your mouths, you're heroes not frogs. Line up." As the Titans did as they were told, Nightwing then turned to the two known heros. "Ok, introduce yourselves."

"I'm Jinx." The pink haired girl said. She looked as if she was 14 and had her long bubblegum hair in a ponytail.

"I'm Lighting and this is my brother Thunder." Lightning said. Lighting had tan skin, sandy blonde wavy hair that just touched his shoulders and amber eyes. His brother Thunder had skin of the same tone, black locks that was so naturally unruly and it usually stuck up in all different directions and deep blue eyes. They looked be of mixed race.

"I'm Kyle Rayner, Green Lantern in training." Kyle had chocolate brown hair that was short in the back but long in the front. He had nice green eyes and had a sturdy built. His Green Lantern costume was full evidence that he was apart of the Corps.

"In training?" Tigress question as she raised an unseen eyebrow from behind her mask. Kyle blushed.

"I'm working with the Titans to get some superhero experience since those two handle most of the heavy lifting." he said as he scratched the back of his head with his finger. Artemis nodded with a slight smile.

"Hi, I'm Stargirl!" Courtney said as she waved at the senior heros.

"I'm Molecule." A blonde haired adult said. He looked as if he was around the age of 19.

"Hey I know you! You were Atom's partner until a few years ago." KF said as he gave him a smile of acknowledgement. Andy smiled at being recognized.

"I'm in plane sight yet I'm hard too see. I'm very simple but you don't understand. I can be everything and I can be nothing as you will never nowlocks that was so naturally unruly and it usually stuck up in all different directions. What am I?" The strawberry blond girl with a giant question mark on her chest smile and bow. "My name is Enigma." Everyone knew whose daughter she was.

"I'm Catgirl." Kitrina said sharply as she looked at the heros in front of her, as if daring them to make her pounce. The girl standing next to Catgirl was something that caught Tigress' eye. She felt as if she knew her from somewhere but couldn't place where.

"My name is Ravager." Tigress' eyes widen. _That girl...but she looks just like him! _She shook her head as she focused on the next hero. Nightwing noticed her reaction but didn't say anything.

"I'm Phase." The teenage boy said, headsets no longer his shoulders. He had light brown hair that sorta curled. He wore a light blue super suit with a black letter jacket and blue fingerless biker gloves. He didn't stare the any of them in the eyes. The two old heros both recognized the I insignia on his chest they immediately thought of one person.

"Hey is that what I think-"

"Yes but my name is _Phase_. I'll never be like him." Phase said, still not looking at the other heroes. The Titans looked confused but didn't say anything.

"And you don't have to be. Your a Titan and that's all that matters." Nightwing said softly. When she next spoke it was towards all of the Honorary Titans. "Well as you all know, this is Kid Flash and that's Tigress." The majority of the team was excited.

"Your sister is going to be _so_ mad she wasn't here." Jinx said as she nudged Phase in the ribs.

"Don't remind me." he groaned.

"Ge golly, this is soooo cool. To meet actual superheros?! Gah, it's a dream come true!" Stargirl said as she jumped up and down. Kitrina scoffed.

"Newsflash, Twinkle Toes, you're a hero too." she stated. Courtney glared at the cat.

"You know what I mean! They're Kid Flash and Tigress! The proteges of the Flash and Green Arrow! They have their own clothes line and comic books and energy drinks-"

"Like we need any of those to be cool!" Molecule said proudly.

"Besides we have a rocking tower!" Enigma proclaimed.

"They have a tower too. In _space_." Kyle deadpanned. Kitrina tsked.

"They have one of those while we have, like, six. It's obvious who's top shit here." she stated. Stargirl was starting to look convinced but still stood her ground.

"But...they're more experienced and know all the other superheros!"

"We have all the experience we need, how long we've had it doesn't and _shouldn't_ matter." Ravager stated and Catgirl nodded along with her.

"And we know superheros. We know each other." Jinx said then she smirked. "And we already have the best mentor of all."

"And hot! You forgot smoking hot!" Lightning added.

"Not to mention the most smartest." Engima added. Stargirl smiled and nodded her head.

"Yea we do." Then all of the titans turned to Nightwing whose eyes widened behind her mask. She pointed to herself.

"Me?" They all laughed and nodded.

"Without you, none of us would be here!" Thunder announced.

"And you are the most coolest out of all the superheros!" Stargirl stated.

"So that basically makes us all your proteges." Phase said thoughtfully. Nightwing went up to them and gave them a group hug.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

X

_**~1:45 p.m~**_

"Their so different!" Wally whispered from the hallway him and Artemis had escaped to.

"Tell me about it." she said as she peeked through the entrance to see them all interacting happily with one another, Nightwing included. "I don't think Night has been this happy since before the Invasion."

"How can two teams be lead by the same person yet be so different?" Wally asked. "I don't see the logic here."

"Isnt it obvious? One appreciates more than the other. The Titans are glad their lead by Nightwing while the Team feels betrayed by her and wants to hate her for something she had to do!" She said as she glared at Wally, who quickly put his hands in the surrender motion.

"I said I was sorry!" he said.

"You should have said that a year ago!" she yelled in a hushed tone.

"Are the guests of honor hiding out in a corner whispering mysterious things without me?" Nightwing questioned as she appeared behind them, making them jump.

"Dude stop the ninja thing, its creepy!" he said. NW put her hands on her hips.

"That would require me to stop breathing KF." she said. "Now get out there! You have heros who want questions answered!" she said. Wally grinned at the two female heros.

"Well you know how i hate to keep the fans waiting." and with that he was gone. Artemis was about to follow but was stopped by Nightwing.

"Not you Artemis. I have something i need to tell you.

"I know you recognized who Ravager is. But let me tell you this, she is nothing compared to Deathstroke. They are two different people with different views. Ravager choose justice and I'm here to help her with that goal. So please keep an open mind, okay?" she finished. Artemis laughed.

"I should be the last one to judge anyone on their backgrounds. But if it makes you feel better, then yes i will keep an open mind." she said. Nightwing smiled.

"Good! Now go out there and be nice to my kids!" she said happily. Artemis took two steps out but stopped herself and turned back around.

"Yeah?"

"What's the story about Phase? I mean I would be psyched to have his father for my dad." she said. NW gave a sad smirk.

"He just wants what all new heros want. To get out of their mentors shadow. Be their own person. But for some reason, he doesn't think he

has what it takes." she cracked her knuckles. "But im gonna show him he does whether he likes it or not." Artemis shooked her head.

"He _definitely_ won't be feelin the aster." she muttered as she went to ait by her boyfriend. She smiled as she heard the familiar cackle ring in her ears.

* * *

**_A/N: Once again, sorry for the long wait! But I finally found my muse and i'm back in business! Hoped you enjoyed!._**

**_*it was a decoy. If anyone should ever find their way in the room with sound leads to a trapped door. The direction of the hall changes with something Nightwing invented._**


	8. Chapter 8

_*****some of their ages are different_

_**Disclaimer: we went over this -_-**_

_**A/N: Here is Chapter 8! I just want you guys to know that you can send me whatever you would like to see in this story as I'm very chill with adding whatever as it might keep my thoughts aligned. You can PM me or right you idea in your review! now enjoy!**_

* * *

X

**_~Friday, September 2, 2017 10:20 a.m~_**

"Watch your footing!" Nightwing yells to Wonder Girl as they continued to spar. But, like all of the other team members, she refused to listen to the bird's instructions. Mentally sighing, Nightwing finished the battle, Wonder Girl on the floor and Nightwing on her back, the stats floor announced the winner. "I told you to watch your footing." Nightwing reprimanded. She got off the younger girl, who sprung up and started wiping real and fake dust off her person.

"Like I should listen to word you say, its probably just lies anyway." WG muttered as she walked passes the older hero to her teammates. Nightwing suppressed a groan and took a deep breath. She turned around with a tired smile."How about we wrap this training session up, hmm?" The teens mumbled in agreement and walked off in different directions. Malcolm walked in just in time to see them disperse.

"That was..."

"I know." The Team leader groaned as she made her way to the training room.

X

**_~11:00 a.m~_**

"This is getting us no where." Bart said as he slurped down his third smoothie. His friends, who were sitting around the large food court table, looked at him confused.

"What do you mean, _ese_?" Jaime asked as he nibbled on his fries. Bart stole some of said fries, swallowed and continued.

"The whole hating Nightwing thing." he explained. Most of them got sour faces.

"Did you have to bring that up? I was enjoying my burger." Arsenal said, tossing his burger back on the tray.

"I mean, so what if she lied?" he said as he snatched Arsenal's unfinished burger.

"And where exactly have you been for 2016?" Cassie asked sarcastically as she bit into a taco. Bart gave her a "cmon look".

"Watching you degrade our leader in every possible way." he said matter-o-factly. Tim raised an eyebrow from behind his shades.

"Some leader. Never knew lying was in the job description..." Tim muttered. Bart frowned.

"You guys didn't think it was that big of a problem when she first told us a year ago." The speedster shot back.

"We were nearing the end of the invasion. No time to be mad during a war." Cassie stated.

"Why are you bringing this up all of a sudden?" Tine asked.

"I just think that this small thing shouldn't be fussed over." He said in an even tone, eating the rest of Jaime's fries.

"I don't see why you're not affected that she _lied_ to us! Tim had to live in the same house as her, not knowing what was going on!" Arsenal pointed out, the other three at the table nodding with annoyed faces. Bart just sighed and shook his head. He suddenly had a more jaded look appear on his face.

"I'm just saying that the future might have been worst off if this never happened." he stated, getting up and walking away. There was silence at the table until Tim noticed something.

"Hey, he took my soda!"

X

_**~11:45 a.m~**_

"I still can't believe you did this." Richelle sighed, sipping her vanilla bean frap in Barnes and Nobles Starbuck Cafe. The woman across from her just looked at her blankly.

"Someone needed to look after you and you were doing a bang up job as of my last visit." she said as she sipping some of her herbal tea. Richelle pouted.

"But I've had an intervention since then!"

"And how long ago was this?" The female asked, raising an eyebrow. Richelle avoided her gaze.

"A week?" The acrobat stated, but it came out more as a question. The woman seemed unfazed.

"Hardly enough time to show improvement." she said, brushing some of her violet bangs out of her violet eyes. Richelle groaned.

"But you make me feel awful, knowing that you moved across the country just to make sure I'm okay. Like what about your job, Rachel?" the brunette questioned. Rachel just shrugged.

"Got a better offer here than the job had in Cali. Besides nothing was tying me down to that place. Even if something happens, i can zeta over there." she said, drinking more of her tea. Richelle made a noise that was somewhere in between a sigh and a groan. A groany sigh.

"But about the kids? Won't they feel some way about this?"

"Melvin was having trouble with the girls at school, Timmy doesn't really care and claims that the kids are irritating and even though he never gives me a specific reason, Jake has been bugging me to move for four months now. This was basically like a god send opportunity." Rachel explained. "Originally I was suppose to be her a few weeks ago but we all had to finish up our assignments and make sure everything was packed. Even though I could have just teleported to Gotham they wanted the full 'cross country experience'." Rachel said with a tired tone, shaking her head slowly as she remembered all the stops they had to make on the way.

"Fine, you can 'look after' me or whatever you're hear to do." Richelle said as she slouched in seat. Rachel chuckled.

"You're saying that as if I had given you a choice."

X

_**~12:14 p.m~**_

Bart walked around the mall, taking in all the lights and different colored clothes. They were more..._vibrant_ than what they had in the future. And to be honest it was kind of hurting his eyes. He continued down the hall and listened to the music, squint at the lights, smelt the foods, felt the air condition - they were assaulting his senses and giving him a major headache. Bart just shook his head and sighed. After a year (almost two) of being in the past, he still hadn't adjusted to his happy environment, not used to the sudden change from the gloomy canvas he was originally painted in. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see someone heading directly for him and it seemed that neither did the other person.

"Omf!" he and another said as they stumbled back.

"Gosh watch where you're going." the other said. Bart looked down to see a teenage girl around his age glare at him. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Well if you took your advice, you wouldn't have bumped into me in the first place." if possible her pale cheeks got even more pink.

"Shut up." she said as she bent down to pick up her bags but blinked when none of them were on the floor. She did a 360 until her eyes landed back on the auburn haired teen in front of her with a hand full gothic looking bags...which he was currently looking through.

"What are you? Some type of witch?" he questioned. She smirked.

"You dont even know the have of it." she said but her face suddenly turned to a guarded expression. "You must think I'm some freak."

"And how could yoy possible know what I'm thinking? If you really want to know, the answer is no. Not really, you just look...unique. More settled than most people." the girl gave him a smile.

"Besides, whats wrong with freak?" she raised an eyebrow. He chuckled. "Well I think normal is too mainstream anyway." She snorted before she held out her hand.

"I'm Luna Hexiel." she reached out and shook it.

"Bart. Bart Allen."

"Well Bart Bart Allen, wanna hit a movie?" she asked. He smiled.

"I hope you don't always ask strange teenage boys to go to the movies after you bump into them."

"No, I usually ask them to buy me pizza, then knock them out, cut them up, and feed their pieces to stray cats. But since I'm feeling nice today, I'm just asking for a movie buddy."

"Hmm, interesting tactic. As for the movie, I _suppose_ I could go for action and a witch."

X

**_~2:30 p.m~_**

"Why do you have so many toys on your desk?" Rachel asked as she played with various toys in her seat across the room. Currently she was solving a Rubic Cube, but not with her hands. No she was willing her powers to move the sides, letting it hover in the air as she relaxed in the comfy revolving chair.

"What else am I suppose to do when I'm bored?" she questioned as she filled out another piece of paperwork.

"Dixie, why exactly did you drag me to your office in Wayne Tower?" Rachel asked, already having three of the six sides done.'Dixie' glared.

"Dont call me that. Dixie is a fifth grader with braces and two loopsided pigtails. And you're here to keep me company while finish my paperwork that I have been putting off for Titan and Team work. Besides, when I'm done here you, Melvin, Timmy, Jake and I can go out for dinner. We can even invite some Titans to join us!" Dixie said cheerfully. Rachel just rolled her eyes and let her friend continue in silence. They were there for then more minutes until Dixie jumped out of her seat with a satified smile.

"Finished!" she exclaimed. Rachel dropped the colorful cube on the desk and stretched.

"Me too, now let's go. I want seafood for dinner." as they were collecting their coats, they heard a voice on the mini loud speaker attached to the desk.

**_"Ms. Wayne there's a young girl here who wants to see you."_**

X

_**~2:45 p.m~**_

"I love it when movies show reruns. The best part was is the beginning when he ate her boyfriend!" Luna claimed as they walked out the movie theater. Bart shook his head.

"No way, it had to be when Bonies were chasing after them." the auburn head stated as they walked around the mall. He had gotten a text from Jaime that the gang left and went back to Happy Harbor. And this was fine by Bart, he enjoyed spending time with this girl with the strange eyes. He'll admit it – he found this girl attractive. With her black leather skinnys and her flowly black blouse with skulls on it. Her long, silky hair was in a high ponytail to the side and her pale skin was interesting. Sure she wasn't as happy go lucky as normal girls from his school or the few girls on the Team but that was just fine with him.

"Hey," he stopped Luna, who was talking about her favorite zombie in the movie. "I want to see you again." her eyes widened and she cheeks flushed as she looked down. She absentmindedly played with her hair.

"We just _met_. Besides, I don't think you'd want that." she said."Why? Don't you act like this all the time."

"Well yah but-"

"Then what's the problem?" Luna sighed.

"My life is just...really complicated. I'd hardly have time to see you." she replied, sounding down.

"Well i wouldn't be able to see you at times because my night life has quite a busy schedule. I'm apart of a family business." he countered, twisting the truth a bit.

"Im also very secretive!" she said. Bart shrugged.

"We all have our secrets, just don't tell me anything!" he said.

"You really don't mind?"

"Not if I get to see you again."

"But why?"

"Because you're so crash! You're witty, definitely smart, pretty," he missed Luna's blush. "Have crash clothes, and you aren't like other girls. You're probably the best thing I've met in the past year!"

"You're kidding." Luna said as she raised an eyebrow, deciding to ignore the weird choice of words for the moment. Bart's shoulders dropped and he frowned. For some reason it didn't seem like it belonged on his face and she's only known him for a few hours!

"The guys I've been hanging with are...they're confused I guess." He sighed. "Don't get me wrong, they're a pretty crash group but they've been making one of our older friends feel the mode over something she did for like a whole year! And it was something she had to do ya know?" Luna nodded her head, knowing exactly what it felt like to be in that girls' position. "So i just need a break from them and you seem like a girl would i would want to spend that time with." he said as she granted her a small smile.

"You really want to hang out with me?" she asked softly. He laughed.

"Who wouldn't?"

"Those afraid of bad luck" she sighed and reached into her bag, pulling out a purple cell phone. "Don't be mad when i cast a spell on you."

"Only if its a love spell." he shot back, once again making her blush. She huffed and shoved her phone towards Bart, taking his out of his hand. They exchanged numbers and took a picture together for the i.d photo. She squinted at her name.

" 'Lucky Luna'? Oh hardy har har." she deadpanned. She shook her head, took her bags, and started to walk towards the mall's exit. She only stopped when Bart called her name.

"And pink hair is so crash!" she turned back around quickly so he wouldn't see the smile on her face.

X

**_~2:30 p.m~_**

_**"Ms. Wayne there's a young girl here who wants to see you." **_Richelle sighed and pressed the button to reply back.

"Well tell her I don't want to see her, Maria." Mariasighed right back.

**_"I tried to tell her that you were busy and that its almost closing time but she's consistently claims that she knows you personally. I don't know how you know a young school girl but she says you do."_** Dixie, now back in her seat, looked suspiciously at the loud speaker, even though she knew Maria couldn't see her.

"Can you described her to me?"

_**"Well she looks like a teenage school girl who's lost. If you want I can have security to escort her out."**_ Richelle shared a look with Rachel, who just shrugged her shoulder, and sighed once more.

"No, Maria it's fine. I think I can spare her a few minutes before I take you up on that offer." they waited for a few minutes until someone knocked on the door. "Come in."

The door opened and an like Maria said, a teenage girl walked in. She seemed to be at least fourteen; her uniform was on but not to the proper dress code - shirt untucked, sneakers instead of loafers, chains hanging from the skirts beat loops (Dixie knew this would not be allowed at Gotham Academy). Her thin blonde hair was in a high ponytail with a butterfly clip restraining her bangs from falling in her baby blue eyes.

When the girl had walk in, she did so shoulders were slumped and she would'nt look either girls in the eye. You can tell that the hands behind her back were being clenched and sage kept shifting her feet - all in all she seemed nervous. Though her attire was different, the two college girls knew exactly who she was.

"Terra."

* * *

**_A/N: I already had this chapter planned out, even before chapter seven, but I didn't know what I wanted to do for Rachel/Richelles scenes. I had changed it multiple time and started to work work on my other story. If it werent for me wanting to rematch the last episode of Teen Titans, I don't know what I would have wrote. Once again feel free to send me ideas on what you would like to see in the story as it my help my jumbled thoughts come together!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer_: _Would the show be canceled if I was Head Bitch? No i dont think so."_**

* * *

_"You can't control me anymore!" Terra shouted and then everything surrounding her and Slade began to glow a bright goldish color. The sudden surge of Terra's geo-kinetic power caused the bolder she and the mercanary were standing on to explode. The Titans shielded thier eyes from the debris. When the dust finally settled, you can clearly see Terra standing on what was left of the giant rock. Alone_

_The rocks continued to fall, gushes of magma shooting from cracks in the Earth. Terra falls to her knees, weak from all the enegry she wasted. Robin's eyes widen when she realized what had just happened._

_"Terra's power! It's triggered a volcano!" Robin shouted over the noise to her team. Cyborg grimanced when he looked at his wrist computer._

_"Big enough to take out the whole city! And way to big to stop!"_

_"We have to get out of here!" Raven shouted as rocks keep falling on her force fields that were trying to put out various fires. _

_"We have to evacuate the city. Titans, move out!" Robin announces calmly but you can hear the urgancy in her voice as she motions for the team to exit. Beast Boy turns to Terra, who was still on the broken bolder. The bolder tips and lands in front of the green changling as said shape shifter gripped her shoulders for support._

_"Terra! C'mon we gotta go!" Terra just shook her head._

_"I have to stay." More lava appeared around them, walls caving in and smoke burning their eyes and lungs, making it harder to breathe. _

_"No..." Beast Boy whispered, knowing what she was gonna do. Terra lifted her head and looked around at the destruction she caused._

_"I'm the only one who can stop it..."_

_"Please! Terra you can't, it's too late!" Beast Boy pleaded. Terra turned to him and gave him a gentle smile, brushing the hair from out of her eyes._

_"BB...it's never too late." she replied softly. Beast Boy felt the tears forming in his eyes but kept them at bay, determined to stay strong. Who was he to cry when his best friend was about to give her life?_

_ Terra pulled him into a hug, embracing him tightly. "You were the best friend...I ever had." She whispered in his ear, letting a few tears roll down her cheeks. Though she didn't want to, she let go of Beast Boy and took a few steps back. As if on cue, the rock platform they were standing on cracked right down the middle, the lava difting Beast Boy's piece away from Terra's. When he was close enough to the rest of the team, Cyborg pulled him back and they began to, though unwilling, run through the exit. For the rest of his life, Beast Boy will always hear Terra's agonizing scream as her flesh turned to stone._

* * *

**_~Friday, September 2, 2017 2:30 p.m~_**

"Terra." Richelle said shocked. Terra looked up from the ground and gave a shy smile.

"Hey Robin." she replied. Rachel glared at her.

"Why..._how_ are you here? You're suppose to be dead." Terra frowned.

"Nice to see you to Rae." she muttered, looking back to the floor. Richelle sighed.

"Raven's right, Terra. We need you to explain what happened." Terra sighed.

"I dont really know where to start." she told her former leader.

"Well, after you sacrifced yourself to protect the city from the volcano, we all saw you turn into a statue. We tried to turned you back multiple times, but they all resulted with failure. How about you start from the part when you realized you weren't made of stone." Raven offered, eyes narrowed. She remembered the consequences of of trusting the blonde head girl. Said girl took a seat and sighed.

"Well after you killed your father Trigon, every one who was turned to stone was then restored right? Well I guess I applied for that category too.

It was weird when I first woke up after being released from being a statue. I could hardly control my limbs, let alone speak. I felt like a baby in an 10 year olds body. I couldn't really process much of anything, my memories were all jumbled up..."

* * *

_The young girl looked around the cave, laying on her back and made no attenpt to move. She noticed there were flowers next to her arm, though the roses were wilted and black now. _

_Everything ached but in her mind she knew she had to move. She couldn't remember how she got there or why she was there, but she was there and she had to leave or starved to death. Slowly she rolled on to her stomach and tried to push herself to her knees but to no avail. _

_Letting out a huff of annoyance she stayed on her stomach and began to army crawl her way out of the cave. Before she continued she looked back to where she was laying and took in the plaque place in a holder on the stone _

**_Terra_**

**_A Teen Titan_**

**_A True Friend_**

* * *

"After who knows how long, I finally made it to the surface. Everything was perfecty normal. I saw people walking around and after many attempts I finally copied them. It was dark out and I didn't really know where I was so I just kept going straight. Eventually I got so tried that I just collasped in the grass in front of this park. That's when they found me..."

* * *

_The girl frowned. Someone was trying to wake her up. She could hear multiple voices echoing around her. After a few minutes she finally realize she wasn't going to get any sleep any time soon so she snapped open her eyes, making the people standing in front of her jump. 'They' were two girls, one dark skinned one with slightly curly brown hair and a pale one with bright red hair in a ponytail, freckles spreading across her cheeks. She glared at them._

_"Are you alright?!" The pale one asked, kneeling down in the grass and place the blonde girl's head in her lap. "Dionne, call 911!" Dionne had her phone. _

_"Already on it." The red head turn to the girl._

_"Well you're definitely not what I expected to pick up on my way to school this morning. My name's Amber and that's my friend Dionne. We're gonna get you some help real soon. Can you tell me your name?" The girl just stared at her. Amber turned to Dionne, looking worried. "Di, she's not answering-"_

_"Terra." Amber looked down at the girl._

_"What?"_

_ "Terra. My name is Terra."_

* * *

"They became my best friends. Amber's mom was the head at Murakami School, which goes from 6th to 12th grade, so they pulled a few strings to get me a scholarship once I got out the hospital. Currently I'm a freshmen there. But anyway, my doctor said I had severe amnesia and that I might never get my memories back. But I did, all at once..."

* * *

_Terra was on her way to the subway station when she saw them. It had been a year since Amber and Dionne had found her lying in front of the park and she had yet to see the Teen Titans fight in action. They were battling some white monster who was able to change into any substance it touched. _

_"Well I'm gonna be late today." she muttered as she watched the fight from a few blocks away. Suddenly something green was launched in her general direction, landing a good yard away from her. The green thing turned out to be a boy, one who was wearing a black and purple uniform with gray gloves and purple velcro sneakers. _

_When he got up and turned towards her, it was as if she took a mental punch to the face. Her mind began to fill with what seem to be home videos of her and this green boy. There was one when they were at a carnival, another of them sitting on a couch, one with her...attacking him? There was others too, her spending individual time with an orange skinmed boy, a cyborg, Robin the Girl Wonder, a girl in a blue cloak, but most of them were with the green skinned boy. And then there were ones where she...betrayed them. Killed them. 'But how is that possible? There right there!' Terra thought. Slowly, she backed away from the fight before she turned around and broke out into a run._

* * *

_**~3:00p.m~**_

"The memories were just so...overwhelming. Beast Boy recognized who I was, as he followed me back to my school and tried to get me to remember. But I did remember. I knew who I was and what I had done. I just couldn't face you guys. Not to mention I had no powers. This was the perfect way to start over. So from beginning to end I faked ignorance, pretending that I didn't know who this Terra was and that BB should just forget who the 'real' Terra was. I thought it would be better for both of us if the original Terra just disappeared." Terra stopped looked up at the two older females.

"How did you know where to find me? How did you even know who I was." Terra blushed.

"I did a lot of research. The Girl Wonder was Batman's partner in Gotham from 2007 to early 2012. A few weeks after Robin ended this partnership, Richelle Wayne told press that she was going to college overseas in Europe. A week after that The Boy Wxonder appeared. And a month later it was shown that Robin the Girl Wonder had in fact gone solo and was working in Jump City with a new group, the Teen Titans. I just put the dots together. Not to mention I saw Slade looking over Richelle Wayne's file one time." Richelle grinned.

"Okay, I'll give you that." she then frowned. "That bastard has my file? Fucking perv." Terra looked up at her, an unsure look in her eyes.

"Slade...is he-"

"Alive? Unfortunately yes, but he hasn't been starting trouble."

"Well, how is Beast Boy." she asked. Richelle smiled.

"He's okay, got some friends on our new team-"

"New team? What happened to the Teen Titans?!" Terra asked, clearly alarmed, jumping out of her seat and taking have a step forward.

"Nothing happened to the Teen Titans, we're still here and bigger than ever. We're just in separate places."

"Where's Cyborg? And Starbolt?" Terra questioned, looking from one face to another, noticing how Richelle grimance. Her blue eyes widened.

"No..."

"Terra come here." Raven commanded. Not waiting for an answer, the empath walked forward and touched Terra's forehead. After a minute or two, Raven stepped back and looked to Richelle. "Her story is valid."

"Great, you believe me. Now tell me what happened to Cyborg and Starbolt!" she cried out. Richelle made her way around her maple wood desk and stood in front of Terra.

"Cyborg is fine, he's watching over Titans East in Michigan. As for Starbolt...you may want to sit down..."

X

**_~3:30~_**

After Richelle explained what happened with the fellow member, it left Terra crying into Richelle's shirt.

"Why..." She questioned, but she already knew the answer. After a couple more minutes, she took in a deep breath and wiped her eyes. Looking up at her leader, she asked softly. "So what else is new?"

"Well for one, I'm no longer the Girl Wonder. I go by Nightwing now." Terra eyes widen in recognition.

"That's you!" She exclaimed as she leaned back into the comfortable office chair. "I should have known you were the Knight of Bludhaven. Only you can have a title that cool. So what about this new team?"

"Well after 'the incident', the Justice League contacted me and asked if I could lead the Team, which is the League's covert ops group that I was on before the creation of the Teen Titans." Richelle explained.

"And you said yes." Terra stated.

"No." Richelle replied.

"What?" Terra was confused.

"I said no at first. I couldn't just leave my new team for my old one. I wasn't going to accept the offer if the Titans hadn't convinced me to get a 'change of scenery'. Plus, the League said that I was the only one who was capable to lead them."

"They were so desperate for leaders that they ask someone who they haven't talked talked to in years?" Terra asked in disbelief. "Were they _that_ understaffed?" Richelle just laughed.

"Technically, yes. The previous leader, Aqualad, left under personal circumstances. The original team members had went down different paths, either retired, joined the Justice League themselves, or just weren't leadership material. I was one of the three who formed the Team, so that with my display of leadership with the Titans was all they needed to know. So after a bit of persuasion, I agreed."

"And Beast Boy came with you?" Terra asked, the picture becoming less hazy now with more details.

"Well yea. Once I turned 18 I became his legal guardian, I knew him before he became a Titan, and with Raven going to college, Cyborg got together with the superhero Rocket, not to mention BB's sister was apart of the Team. He just wanted to be with someone he knew. He needed me and at the time I needed him. It was just the best course of action." After that there was some silence.

"Could I...do you think...can I join that team?" Terra stuttered out, breaking the silence. Richelle narrowed her eyes again.

"I thought you lost your powers."

"She did, but they came back a few weeks ago didn't they?" Terra nodded excitedly.

"And I have way more control over them!" she looked at her with pleading eyes. Richelle just sighed and the gave a the teen a smile.

"I guess it couldn't hurt for the Team to have a new addition..." Terra jumped up and down but stopped when Richelle held up her hand. "But, you will have to do training with Rachel to control you emotion, which seem to be tied in with your powers."

"Sure, I'll help her out with her powers. Its not like I have a schdule to clean anyway." Rachel said sacasticly as she began to put on her summer jacket. Her comment went unheard.

"And you have to keep your grades up in order for you to participate in missions. You'll need a new uniform and physical training to make up for your years out of the field." Richelle stated firmly.

"Fine, no problem! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Terra practically shouted. She ran forward and gave Richelle and Rachel a hug. Terra looked up to the evony haired woman. "Hey since I know your name, can I call you Dixie Trix?" she asked. Rachel laughed and Richelle just sighed and shook her head.

_'Oh lord, what have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

**_A/N: Another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement you guys!_**


	10. Green Flames Richelle's Time Line

_A/N: Here's a timeline of the events so far concerning Richelle (I was getting a little confused myself and thought I'd share this with you if any of you guys felt the same)_

_**&**__-She's leading both teams_

_**/**__ - Began with one group then left for another_

* * *

Time Line

In this story, Young Justice started in 2010

Richelle was with Teen Titans for 5 years (14-19)

She was with the Team for almost 3 years and 11 months

{2010 - February of 2012: 2 years and 2 months}

{March of 2016 - 2017: 1 year and 9 months}

**Year**. **Age**. .**Affiliation**. .**School Status.**

2010. 12. . .Team. . .high school freshmen(skipped 7&8).

2011. 13. . .Team. . .high school junior (skipped a year).

2012. 14. . .Team/Titans. . .high school senior.

2013. 15. . .Titans. . .(online courses) college freshmen.

2014. 16. . .Titans. . .college sophomore.

2015. 17. . .Titans. . .college junior.

2016. 18. . .Team& Titans. . .college senior.

2017. 19. . .Team& Titans. . .grad school freshmen.

**Deaths**:

-Tula: 2011

-Terra: 2013

-Koriand'r: 2015

-Jason: 2015 (Near the end of the year, around Dec. 1 - Richelle's birthday)

-'Wally' : 2016 (June 20) Revived: (June 24)

* * *

A/N: I looked up some true stories and there are people who have skipped a grade in high school, graduated at 15 or skipped 7th and 8th grade. Richelle just did all three cause she awesome like that but she graduated at 14 since she has a late birthday. Besides, this is _Fanfiction_ with _superheroes_, basically anything is possible. ;


	11. More Like A Snippet Than A Chapter

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything and if I did my sister would kill me slow and painfully with how the show ended._**

**_A/N: I'm soooo sorry I haven't been updating! Once again inhad lik major writers block, not to mention my little sister makes me watch Young Justice with her every chance I get (I've created a monster). So even tho this isn't a chapter it's tied in with the next actually chapter. So please enjoy and tell me what yu think!_**

* * *

_**~Monday, September 18, 2013~**_

B: Ello lucky :3 - _3:12pm_

LL: -_- Hi B, wazsup? - _3:12pm_

B: Nm, jc :P New girl got history w/ ma friend and shiz mad moded over here :/ -_ 3:13pm_

LL: Damn, drama already? And moded is bad rite? - _3:14pm_

B: Yea u rite. And it's not so much drama as it is tension like when ever they near ech other itz just lik awkward ya kno? - _3:14pm_

LL: yea, I kno a lot about awkward. - _3:15pm_

B: Hehe, the girls I'm with discussing theyre relationship like its some teenage drama lol - _3:16pm_

LL: Yu with girls. - _3:20pm_

B: Yea - 3:21LL: Who else yu hanging wit? - _3:21pm_

B: Just them since theyre just...here - _3:22pm_

LL: Do you lik, lik them - _3:25pm_

B: Yea they crash ppl - _3:26pm_

LL: No I mean lik them - _3:27pm_

B: Oh THAT type of lik them - _3:30pm_

LL: Yes that type of lik them. Do yu? - _3:31pm_

B: No they way to hold for me - _3:32pm_

B: *old - _3:32pm_

LL: Wtf how old? - _3:34pm_

B: Like 20 somethin. They just left tho - _3:36pm_

LL: Yu hang wit 20 yr olds - _3:38pm_

B: They my cousin friends - _3:40pm_

LL: Oh - _3:45pm_

B: ...Why you ask if I lik them - _3:45pm_

LL: No reason, just wanted to kno - _3:47pm_

B: Lol are yu jelly? - _3:47pm_

LL: No - _3:51pm_

B: Really cuz you seem jelly - _3:52pm_

LL: Shad up /: - _3:52pm_

B: Lml but don't worry I'll lik sumone else - _3:53pm_

LL: Who? - _3:54pm_

B: Idk if I should tell you tho - _3:55pm_

LL: Really bart? - _3:57pm_

B: Really - _3:57pm_

LL: Urg. Fine Be lik tht. - _3:57pm_

B: Lol luna yu mad? - _3:58pm_

B: Luna. - _3:58pm_

B: Luuuuuuuna. - _3:59pm_

B: Luna. - _4:00pm_

B: Lucky luck luck. - _4:01pm_

LL: Wtf yu kno I hate tht - _4:01pm_

B: Thts y I said it. - _4:02pm_

LL: Urg wat - _4:03pm_

B: Why yu didnt reply - _4:03pm_

LL: Cuz yu didn't tell me who yu lik - _4:04pm_

B: Guess. - _4:05pm_

LL: Really? - _4:05pm_

B: Really - _4:05pm_

LL: Is it that girl Kissi u told me bout? The one in yur class? - _4:07pm_

B: *Cissie nd Nope - _4:07pm_

LL: How bout that Cassie girl? - _4:08pm_

B: She dating my friend Jaime. - _4:08pm_

LL: What about Stephanie? - _4:09pm_

B: She with tim 'member - _4:09pm_

LL: Just cuz they taken doesn't me yu can lik them - _4:10pm_

LL: *mean - _4:10pm_

B: That true - _4:11pm_

LL: ...So was I right? - _4:11pm_

B: Not even close. Heres a hint: she got pink hair - _4:12pm_

B: Luna? - _4:13pm_

LL: ._. - _4:16pm_

LL: O_O - _4:16pm_

LL: .o. - _4:16pm_

LL: /.\ - _4:16pm_

LL: Oh. - _4:17pm_

LL: Good. - _4:17pm_

B: Good? - _4:17pm_

LL: Yea good. At least I kno this thing isn't one sided any more. - _4:18pm_

* * *

**_A/N: well I hoped yu liked my little attempt at Hexspeed (JinxXImpluse). I don't know when exactly the next update will be since I have summer homework to finish..._**


End file.
